staring at it
by god apollo
Summary: "Hurt coursed through her veins like a tidal wave ready to turn into a tsunami."/hanna&wren post haleb breakup; friendship/slight romantic fic;/oneshot


Hanna&Wren

_I'm staring at the only love I know_

…

Hanna could feel her whole heart pounding within tiny intervals. She didn't know a heart so broken, could still feel so painfully alive. Hurt coursed through her veins like a tidal wave ready to turn into a tsunami.

Blood milled in her bloodstream screaming; _Caleb_, _Caleb_, _Caleb_. She's been through heartbreak plenty of times, but it had never been like this. It had never _felt_ like this. She wanted to take it all back, everything she said to him, everything she refused to tell him, she'd take that all back and make it right if she could, but it was too late. She _can't_.

She wanted to get drunk, that's what they did in the movies, right? That's what she would do; she would find a bar and just get so wasted that she won't even be able to remember her name.

She drove to the bar she would sometimes go into with her friends when they wanted to feel older, wanted to feel more adult. It was hard driving with her tears streaming down her porcelain face. She knew she must look like a mess, usually she'd care how people would view her, but at that moment she just didn't care.

She stumbled her way into the bar and sat down on one of the fake leathered stools. She rested her head against the palm of her hand and waited for the bartender. When he took notice of her she showed him her fake ID and ordered shots full of vodka. That would keep her without thoughts for awhile.

When the bartender brought her drink, she threw it back without a second's hesitation, wincing a little bit but she was used to the pungent taste by now. She requested him to bring more shots and could already feel the buzz of the drink working its way into her head.

Hanna was on her fifth shot and was definitely passed the drunken stage, when someone sat down a couple of stools beside her.

"Whiskey, please." She heard a British accent tell the bartender, the voice may have sounded familiar, but Hanna was too out of it to really notice.

She was trying to ignore the way the whole room was starting to move without her even standing when the same voice said, "Hanna?"

It took a lot of effort, but she managed to turn her head the direction of that particular voice, but it almost made her puke while doing so. She was vaguely aware of the man moving over next to her.

It was then that she finally searched her brain and knew who was talking to her. "Hey, Wren." She slurred.

She thought there was concern on his face, but she wasn't sober enough to tell. "What are you doing here?"

"Um," she looked around, confused as to how she ended up here. "I don't remember."

Wren sighed, "On a scale of 1 to 10, how drunk are you?"

Hanna tried to hold up eight fingers, but almost fell off the stool in the process. Wren leaned forward and caught her by the waist before she fell face forward onto the floor.

"I'm going to take that as a 9 and a half." He said, with a slight smile. Hanna giggled and then leaned her head against the counter.

"Wren, I think I'm really drunk. Like, really, really drunk." She slurred some more.

"I'd have to agree with you on that statement." He replied. "Do you have a ride home?"

Hanna tried to think, "No, I came here alone in my car. I can just drive home." She said this while attempting to get off her stool and Wren, again, managed to catch her before she had fallen.

"Oh, no you're not." He said with his arm around her. Hanna felt herself grow dizzy again and rested her head against his chest, trying to stop the world from spinning.

Wren put some money on the counter and began to pull Hanna to the exit. Hanna stumbled along with him until she couldn't move anymore.

Wren sighed again, "Oh, Hanna. What did you do to yourself tonight?" Before scooping her up and carrying her to his car. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying she wouldn't vomit all over his suit. It was a very nice suit.

"What about my car?" She mumbled into his chest as he approached his own car.

"You can get it tomorrow." He opened the passenger door and gently set her down in the seat. "Where do you live?" He asked when he got into the driver's seat.

Her head was leaning against the window when she said, "I can't go home; my mom can't see me like this."

Wren sat there, thinking for a second, and then started the car.

…

Hanna woke to a blinding bright light in an unfamiliar place. She felt like a thousand bricks were forming themselves inside her head. She tried to ignore the throbbing pain to figure out where she was. She was lying in a queen sized bed with a black comforter. This was definitely not her bed.

She tried to recollect what had happened last night, but she just came up blank. This was the point where she should start panicking, but she felt oddly calm. Slowly, pushing the pounding her head aside, she got up from the bed and walked into the hallway.

Judging by the size of the place, she assumed she was in an apartment. She walked into the kitchen and found the last person she was suspecting to find, Wren. She practically jumped when he looked up from the newspaper he was reading at the table.

"Oh good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Um." Hanna searched around and added, "alright." Which was a lie, considering the huge force that seemed to be forming in her head.

Wren gestured for her to sit in one of the chairs, Hanna complied. "Do you remember anything from last night?" He questioned, studying her.

She swallowed, a raw taste filled her throat. "No."

Wren looked down at his hands before looking back up at her. "You were drunk at a bar, I took you back to my place because you said you didn't want to go home."

Hanna struggled to remember and found that she did indeed hazily retain doing this. She also remembered why she did it. Caleb.

She tried to fight the tears that began to form in her eyes when remembering her breakup with Caleb, but they slowly ran down her face anyway.

Wren moved his chair closer, "What is it?" he murmured. His pressed his hand gently on her back in a form of comforting her.

"I just," she paused and shook her head before continuing, "Caleb broke up with me because I've been holding things back from him about Mona and everything." She cringed at how young and high school-like that made her sound.

"Well, Hanna, maybe if he can't handle everything that you're trying to do for Mona, then maybe you should take a break and let him clear his mind about things." He responded while moving his hand in a circle on her back.

Hanna nodded her head, blinking away tears. "I-" she took a deep breath, "I just miss him so much." It was then when she completely broke down and cried. She let out shaky sobs and wished she could find it in herself to stop – she didn't want Wren to see her broken. She tried to turn away from him but he pulled her back and pressed her against his chest. She let out all of the hurt she felt and weakly wrapped her arms around his back, trying to hold on before she would be completely shattered. He didn't say a thing and would just run his hand through her blonde hair.

And this was exactly what she needed, strong arms to keep her from falling into the pit of darkness she was afraid she was starting to become. She needed Wren.

…

a/n: Wrenna, again? Yeah. I'm not ashamed. Please review!


End file.
